It is well known that as children grow from infants to toddlers, many of their needs change. They grow in size, and their ability to support themselves and control their movements also increases. For example, infants generally require a great deal of support, particularly when in a somewhat upright position, such as when eating. While feeding an infant, a parent typically holds the infant for support, or places the infant in a seat designed for infants that supports the back and head and secures the infant snugly in position, not allowing substantial freedom of movement. In order to place the seated infant at a height that allows for easy feeding, the infant seat is usually placed on a tabletop near where the feeding parent is seated. This arrangement takes up table space and generally doesn't allow the feeding parent to eat also.
When the child reaches a more advances stage of development, upright seating is possible with much less support, and better control of movement makes it more appropriate to allow more freedom of movement to the child. At this stage, the child is typically fed while seated in a high chair. The transition from an infant seat that requires placement on a table top to a high chair frees up room on the table, allowing a parent to perform other tasks, such as eating, while feeding the child. It would be beneficial to provide a high chair that also allows feeding of an infant who isn't ready for a high chair, so that the advantages of highchair use can be realized at an earlier point in the child's development.